1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing device, a recording medium, and a data processing method.
2. Related Art
In a project, for example, documents in regard to a product such as specifications are often provided in multiple electronic document files (hereinafter, simply “document”). Even if there is only one document, the document is often constituted by multiple chapters. After completion of the product, the contents of the generated documents may require revision due to a specification change or the like. To prevent user access to the parts under editing (hereinafter, “editing parts”) during the editing work of the documents involving the revision, the documents are exclusively controlled by checking out/checking in.
When revisions to multiple documents are needed due to a specification change or the like, editing work related to respective revisions of the documents is required. However, if the correlated multiple documents are individually set to an exclusive state for editing, and if the exclusive state is removed after individually reflecting the revised versions generated by the edit as formal versions, the documents in which the exclusive state is removed will be available even though the removed documents are not consistent with the documents being edited in the exclusive state. As a result, consistency cannot be ensured between the correlated data to be edited, if the state of access control of the data to be edited (“document” in the above example) is updated from an exclusive state to a non-exclusive state without considering the state of access control to other correlated data to be edited.